Memories of moonless worlds
by Luna Iveala
Summary: "Even if the heart forgets, sometimes the body remembers" this saying has never been so true in this story. Sakura and Syaoran, together with their friends, travel to a new world. And here they will discover that their love transcends not just memories but even appearances. SakuxSyao, cuz there are enough FaixKuro fanfics out there. Let's read something different for a change guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Elucidations:** This story takes place before Tokyo arc. It is just a fanfiction, I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, nor its characters and nor even the image that I have chosen as the cover. **Please help me to improve my story making a review, even negative ones are welcome.**

* * *

If those people were not cooped up in their houses that night, they would have had a chance to see something fantastic happening on their gloomed sky. Above the forest, next to their town, a part of the sky was suddenly bending itself, in a circling movement, forming a starry bulb.

Descending slowly to the ground, the starry dark bulb landed gently on the foggy grass of the glade. Without delay it opened, revealing its insides and showing four youngsters and a little white round animal.

"Puu! We've arrived in a new land!" said the white little creature. The round red jewel on his forehead shined as joyous as his smile. Even with long ears, his earring on his right ear was quite noticeable too.

"This is not the world I came from". Said the tallest of them with spiked up black hair. His red colored eyes were already investigating his surroundings.

"This is not the world I came from either". Replied the man wearing a fur-lined robe and white clothes. He tried to tight his robe, but due his carelessness his hood suddenly slipped on his back, allowing to show its owner's blonde short hair. He had an appearance of a young man in his twenties. His blue eyes now were jokingly looking around, as if the presence of the trees and the dismal hoots of the owls were amusing.

From these people left side, the other two youth were looking at each other. One of them was a teenaged boy wearing a long cloak with a pair of strange glasses hanging from his neck. With slightly worried eyes he asked: "Are you all right, princess Sakura?"

Smiling politely, the girl answered with a gentle voice "Uhuh". Her green eyes depicted her honesty and her short brown hair was dangling amidst the nightly wind. Her look is around the same age as the boy.

"Brrr! It's cold! Hey Syaoran, can I hop on your shoulder?". Asked the white long eared animal.

"Sure, Mokona." answered the smiling boy with strange glasses.

"Thank you!" And without further words, Mokona jumped to Syaoran's left shoulder, cuddling fondly in the hood of his cloak.

"Hey, white manju! Do you sense any feather in this world?" the spiked-hair guy asked impatiently.

"Yes, Kurogane. I can feel one of the Sakura's feathers, but it's too faint. It seems it's a bit far from here."

"From where?" asked Syaoran.

"From there." Mokona then raised his cute little hand (or paw, whatever sounds cuter for you) and pointed to the little mountain range from their left side point of view. Indeed, it was far away and it would take at least two days or more of traveling on foot, according to Syaoran's measuring thinking.

While looking at the mountains with a pair of grumpy eyes, Kurogane asked cranky: "Why didn't you land us closer to the feather, white manju?"

"Puu! Kurorin is angry! So scary!" Said Mokona playfully. A cruciform popping vein on Kurogane's head was showing off his frustration already. Even after so much time travelling with Mokona, he still wasn't used to the white manju games.

"Don't you like to climb mountains, Kuropon?" asked the blonde and elegant man, poking fun at Kurogane.

"Who is Kuropon?!" now the vein was popping from Kurogane raised clenched right fist. His cartoonish appearance now didn't fool the blonde man. Beneath that abrasive look and serious personality, Kurogane has a good heart.

"Fay-san, Kurogane-san, I can see some lights from here." said Syaoran while trying to look far through the trees. Although the jokes were funny, he was too polite to laugh at Kurogane.

Fay joined Syaoran, squeezing slightly his eyes to look at the same spot. He could see dimly lights coming from the darkness of the forest at their right side. "Yeah, it looks like a town. How about we take a look, Kuropun?"

"Shut the hell up!" yelled a cartoonish Kurogane.

Syaoran approached Sakura. Smiling, he asked: "Shall we go, princess?"

"Yes, Syaoran-kun." her delicate hand then began to reach his, searching for a safe hand. In return, Syaoran gave her his hand. As Sakura's hand was gently clasping his, he couldn't avoid to think about her. If only she could remember him, remember those warmful days… Looking at those graceful green eyes now rekindled a little hope that this would change someday. It doesn't matter how much time it will take, he will keep searching for her feathers. And even if she never recovers her memories of him, he will always stay by her side, just like this.

The group then started to leave the glade and cross the trees. They couldn't see what type of trees were those, but guessing by the sound of the leaves blowing in the wind, most of them were high. The deeper they entered that place, the denser the fog was becoming. Hoots and chirping sounds of crickets reminded them that they were still in a forest, but after some time, even their feet couldn't be seen anymore.

Steadily, once where were standing those dark trees, now were just murky blurs silently surrounding them. Even the sound of leaves and wind wasn't enough to lift the heavy air, as if it was oppressively demanding a withdrawal from those strangers.

Before such atmosphere, Sakura held Syaoran's hand even more tightly. It was true that she still hasn't recovered all her feathers, and therefore her memories, yet there was no way that she had seen a forest so scary as that one before.

Syaoran nothing could do for Sakura now, unless getting out of that somber forest as soon as possible. He looked through the trees in front of him, and even several minutes after they began their walking, it was difficult to measure from those feebly lights how much time was left before arriving to their destination. That thick fog was not making things easier.

Suddenly, Syaoran halted.

"What is wrong, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura tried to sound calm.

"Something is strange. I can't hear the animals of the forest anymore." Syaoran then placed his right arm in front of Sakura. "Please princess, step back a little."

"Heh! I was wondering when you would notice it, kid." Grinned a mocking Kurogane.

Fay didn't hide his smirk: "Ara~, Kurorin sounds like a cool ninja!"

"I AM a ninj…!"

A rustle was heard somewhere near them; definitely it belonged to something big.

Kurogane and Syaoran drew their swords. Fay remained with his humorous trait, but his arms were not silly holding the back of his head anymore. Sakura followed Syaoran's advice and stood behind him. Mokona hid even more inside Syaoran's cloak; he was already used to do that in that kind of situation.

Again the rustle, but it didn't come from the same direction they heard it from the first time. Another one behind them, and another. The bushes didn't let it show, but they knew that there was three of them and they were already closing in around Syaoran and the others.

"Don't waste my time and face me already!" when it comes to fighting, patience was not one of Kurogane's virtues.

Answering his demand, a pair of amber eyes showed themselves in front of Kurogane. A snarl came from Syaoran's direction…

Three strong noises abruptly warned them that a fight was inevitable. Syaoran barely make it to push Sakura and avoid the claws. A clank sound came from Kurogane's direction and heavy dull kicks came from where Fay was as well, that was all Syaoran could hear before trying to avoid another hit from those claws. He barely make it in time: it ripped off his clothing.

The darkness didn't allow Syaoran to see who or what did that, but it was standing like a man and was roughly as tall as Kurogane.

"Che! Demons, huh?" Kurogane was now facing the creature, blocking both its hands and claws with his sword, Sōhi. Thanks to his well trained night vision, Kurogane could see who was the owner of those amber eyes: a human-like wolf. It was not much taller than him, but it was bulky: the power of that attack was not surprising anymore after this. The beast was still trying to force his sword to his chest with its bare hands, and it was winning the struggle. Kurogane then slipped to its side, using the creature's own strength against it and letting it get past to his side. Taking advantage of the sudden unbalance of that thing, Kurogane immediately placed himself behind it and took a fighting stance.

"Hama..." now holding his sword with both hands "...Ryuuoujin!"

A flash of light came out from Sōhi and went straight forward to the creature. Still, Kurogane waited for the results. Seconds passed, and after the light disappeared, a surprise: the monster was still standing, but now it was lacking one of his arms. A red vivid colored blood was gushing from where once was an arm.

"Son of a bitch! They are faster than I thought". Despite his frustration, Kurogane was grinning. He always liked to face strong opponents.

Fay was busy as well. Helping Syaoran to protect Sakura-chan was proving to be a difficult task. She was just behind him, standing between Fay and Syaoran's backs. Thus, moving from that spot would be deadly for the princess. Syaoran-kun was thinking the same and was trying to not move too much from his place by using his sword, Hien, to block his enemy attacks.

Kicking and punching were not working too much on those creatures. They were receiving less damage than Fay anticipated. Syaoran noticed that too and now he is just slashing his opponent.

Even if Syaoran-kun's clothes were a bit tore up, Fay was in worse conditions. He didn't have any sword or staff to help, so getting hurt was inevitable. The problem is that it was not just some bruises here and there, he sprained his ankle too while trying to avoid a strike from his adversary. If it was already difficult to ward off the attacks, now it was nearly impossib...

Swiftly, sharp claws shredded his skin, rending the flesh of his left arm. The sheer force of that blow pushed Fay against a tree next to him.

"Fay-san!" screamed Sakura. Syaoran fended off an attack just in time to see Fay bumping against a trunk. Abruptly, his eyes widened: attracted by the princess Sakura scream, he could hear the monster's steps rushing towards her.

Syaoran snapped. Right now there was no more an opponent for him: all that mattered was to protect her. In a blink of an eye, Syaoran jumped to push Sakura. Just in time. That was enough for both to evade those monster's claws, but not its fury: the beast took the opportunity to grab one of Syaoran's legs and, without dallying, threw Syaoran as if he was rag doll. Syaoran only had the time to lower his head, preventing thus a strong knock to his head when his body slammed against the tree. But that was not sufficient, one of his legs got badly hurt.

He suddenly noticed that his left shoulder felt lighter. It seems Mokona is not hidden anymore in his hood. He must have been tossed somewhere...

Fiercely, the monster dashed towards Syaoran. He tried to stand up, even weakly. Yet, that proved in vain: that thing was way faster and seconds later, it was already holding his arms with its both hands. Syaoran flinched, he was feeling its claws piercing his flesh, blood dripping from his own shoulders through those tightly spurs. Drops of saliva are falling on his face while he tries to open his eyes and, for a split second, Syaoran sees an opened mouth and several fangs coming to his right shoulder direction.

An excruciating scream comes out from Syaoran's mouth. Like sharp rocks, those fangs were piercing his flesh and the next thing Syaoran feels is them trying to bit off a chunk of his shoulder. Tired from the earlier fight and in extreme pain, he didn't even have the strength to fight back those fangs.

Suddenly, they stopped. The creature's body felt lighter and immediately Syaoran discovered why: Kurogane have just slashed the back of its neck and slew the beast, making it fall to its side on the ground.

Weary and panting, Syaoran slowly and weakly tries to get up. "Kurogane-san… the princess…!".

"Don't worry kid. The other demon fled the moment I finished off one of his friends."

But for Syaoran's eyes that was not enough. They searched for the princess, who is already helping Fay to keep standing while walking towards Syaoran.

Syaoran then gave a smile of relief. "Princess! I'm glad. Thank you Kurogane-san, Fay-s..."

"Hey, kid! HEY!"

That was the last thing Syaoran could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Birds are chirping, or at least it is sounding like that. At this moment, the ceiling is becoming less hazy, showing its decoration of old woods. The sun light is permeating the room, with its shine spreading the warmth all over the room.

He is laying on a single twin bed in a somewhat big old bedroom. Bookshelves full of several books were adorning the walls, and in the opposite side of them there was a writing desk too, next to a window.

He was being covered by a smoothing brown colored blanket. The cushion is comfy too, but even that cozy sensation didn't hinder him from trying to get up. While trying to move his arm, he felt a nuisance. He looked to the source of the itching and found out a little bandage on his posterior side of his forearm. He noticed a line coming from it and going to an IV drip next to his bed.

Suddenly, his ears started to prick up some noises of chairs being dragged and steps on a wooden floor coming down from his room. So he was upstairs...

"Please, close the door for me, Fuu. We'll take a look at the boy." it was a voice of an adult man. Now several steps were climbing the wooden stairs. Slowly, he started to put aside that blanket and lift his torso with the aid of his both arms, in an attempt of getting up.

"No Syaoran-kun! You can't get up yet!"

Upon hearing that familiar voice, relief and delight came to him. His eyes were now looking at a worried Sakura, standing at the door on the right side of the room. With a hasty walk, she came next to him.

"You still are injured pretty badly, Syaoran-kun! Here, let me take a look at your fever." her hand moved without a second thought. That hand on his forehead felt so cooling at that moment. Her smooth skin made it even cozier. But knowing that Sakura was all right was even better than that feeling.

"His fever seems to have lowered, doctor Taro-san."

"Ah, thank goodness! If that persisted for more than an hour or two, I would have to transfer him to my clinic."

Syaoran looked to where that voice came from. It was a smiling tall and fat man with a thick pink moustache. He noticed too that that man was bald.

That man, Taro-san was it? began to approach him. Next thing he did was to raise his arm and touch Syaoran's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Ah, he is still a bit feverish but way better. You worried me there for a moment, boy."

"I'm sorry but who are you? Where are we?"

Standing up, the man answered: "Ah! Forgive my hastiness, my name is Taro and I am a doctor. You are in my bedroom. And this place is the White Hart pub."

"A pub?"

"Yeah, I have a clinic at the center of the town but this pub is my home. You and your friends really surprised me coming in the middle of the night like that."

If that man didn't have told himself that he was a doctor, Syaoran wouldn't have believed. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and a green leather lederhosen shorts with suspenders. Surely, not a doctor outfit.

"For how long did I passed out?"

"Since you came here, for roughly five hours. But it's difficult to tell exactly how long, considering that when you and your friends came here last night you had already lost your consciousness. They were lucky to find my pub so soon, you were losing so much blood that if your friends have lost more time finding a doctor, your situation would have been even more dire".

After hearing that, Sakura holds Syaoran's hand. Just the thought of losing this person was terribly frightening for her. Syaoran immediately understood her distress and lovingly held Sakura's hand with both his own.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, princess". He said, showing a kind and yet sad smile.

She shook her head. "No. It was my fault Syaoran-kun! You've tried to protect me and for that you have almost… almost…!" She sobbed. Her green teary eyes were now looking sadly at him, asking for his forgiveness. Looking at her in that state made Syaoran feel even more guilty. There was nothing that he could have done to avoid that, but seeing his precious person sad like that made his heart feel heavier.

Taro understood the mood and started to walk out of the bedroom. "I'll leave you two alone for now. It's a miracle that all of you came out alive from that forest."

"Wait, doctor Taro-san..."

"Just Taro-san is alright." smiled the doctor.

"Thanks, but Taro-san where are my friends?"

"I asked them to buy more bandages for you, we will need to change them soon."

The concern on Syaoran's face didn't change much. "But..."

Taro sighed, that boy was really a kind one for worrying more about his friends than himself. "Don't worry, they are fine. One of them sprained the ankle but it seems my treatment worked so well that he insisted to help too. Such an easygoing guy! I think his name was Fay, wasn't it?"

Achoo!

"What's wrong?" asked Kurogane.

A smiling Fay sniffed his nose. "Ara~ I think someone is talking about me!"

"Puu! What ear is itching? The left one or the right one?" cheerfully asked Mokona.

"Oh, does it matter?" asked Fay humorously.

"Of course it does! If your right ear itches, someone is speaking well of you and if your left ear itches, someone is speaking ill of you. That's what they say! Teehee."

"Ah, so I think it's the right one. He he!"

"You think or you know?" Kurogane couldn't miss a chance to mock the mage.

"Ara~ are you worried with what people say about me, Kuropipi?"

"Just shut up". And that was it. Most of his talks with Fay ended like that: with him getting annoyed.

They were walking on a narrow old street with several buildings on both sides. The roofs were all gable shaped, most of them were covered with bricks, but some were made of thatch. There were all kinds of buildings: houses, food shops, pawn shops, flower shops… even a candy shop. And for a little town it was a very bustling one: lots of people were busily walking both sides of the street; some of them were talking with street vendors while others were just gossiping. Their dressings were interesting as well, some women were wearing fur-lined, waisted gown with slashed sleeves over cotehardies, others were wearing bodice, blouse and full skirts. The older women used wimples over their hairs. However, the men had simpler outfits, some were using all kinds of shirts with long leather pants, while a few were wearing over-knee pants, just like that one from Dr. Taro.

Compared to those people clothes, Kurogane and Fay were indeed strangers. Kurogane was wearing his ninja outfit from his homeland, but without the cape and Fay was wearing only his inner white jacket, long black gloves and a black long pant. A wood walking cane was escorting Fay to help him avoid the pain in his left foot. Mokona was on Fay's right shoulder.

Despite the free ride, Mokona wasn't feeling well at that moment. He tried to hide that from Fay and Kurogane, but now his stomach was getting more uncomfortable, and he didn't know why. Mokona flinched.

"Hey, white manju. What's wrong?"

"I sort of feel a little weird."

"Are you alright?" asked Fay.

"It's like... the inside of my stomach feels weird."

Kurogane then stares Mokona. "Where even is your stomach? Or more like, where does the inside of it leads to?"

"So rude to Mokona! It's this area!" Mokona answered upset, frantically moving his hands up and down in front of a round area between his mouth and feet.

"Does it hurt?" Kurogane eyes showed a little worry.

"It doesn't hurt. I'm okay, sorry." answered Mokona. He smiled a bit after seeing that Kurogane too cared.

"You shouldn't push yourself. Tell us right away if it starts hurting." said Fay.

"Yeah. Thanks everyone." sighed Mokona.

Afterwards, Kurogane shifted his sight to Fay's cane. "You too shouldn't push yourself. I could have come here alone, you know that."

Fay smiled. "True, but Taro-san said that I just stretched my ligaments, nothing too serious. I would even have left this cane at the pub, but he would only let me go if I brought it with me. I just wanted to take a look at the town". Fay then sensed Mokona body moving on his right shoulder.

"There it is! It's the medicine shop that Taro-san talked us about."

"Indeed. It seems so." agreeds Fay.

And thus they kept walking towards a white shop at the right side of the street, just before a square with a water fountain at its center. There weren't any bar or pub located near there.

The White Hart pub is established in the outskirt of the town, thirty minutes away on foot from the downtown. It was a brick two-storey building with several windows: counting just from its front there are five on the second floor and four on the ground floor. Its old aspect gave a charming look and the trees and flowers around the corners of that place have made it even more inviting.

Inside the pub are wooden bars stools lined up against the timber-clad bar. There is a door though to the snug which has its own separate serving hatch. With colourful carpet to the floor, a banquette seat in the corner, and a large fireplace, it has a quieter feel. Some wooden round tables were there in case of additional customers and a girl was cleaning one of them.

She has a blonde medium wavy hair and is wearing square glasses. She looks like a fourteen years old girl and her outfit consists in a bodice, white blouse and full black skirts, adorned with a green apron. Differently from Taro, she was lean and was a bit taller if compared to Sakura.

Noticing heavy steps coming from the stairs, she decided to stop her work. When she turns her head, she sees Taro heading for her.

"How is he?" the girl asked.

"Better now, Fuu. But he will need to rest for some days, specially now that I need to verify throughly his prognostic." Taro is taking a seat on one of the bars stools.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yeah. His fever didn't drop for hours until now, that is one of the main symptoms. But it could be due his infection too. I need to observe him for a few more days."

Unintentionally Taro clasped his hands, if what he feared became true he had to make sure that that wouldn't happen to the boy too. This time the patient was under his roof, so maybe he could prevent _that_.

"Doctor, these foreigners must be very strong to survive the wolves, don't you think so?"

"Certainly. That young man with spiked black hair was carrying a sword too. He seemed pretty strong. And the blonde one… what was his name again…? Ah! Fuu! I forgot to ask them to buy an oilment! That Fay guy will need it for his foot."

"Well, they already went to the medicine shop doctor." reminded Fuu.

"Yes, but I have a bottle in my clinic, I'll bring it here. Please Fuu, if someone calls me, tell them to call me after I come back ok?"

"Ok doctor. Please, take care." Fuu gently smiled while watching Taro leaving the pub. _"_ _The doctor was so kind to take care of those_ _foreigners_ _without even charging them._ _"_ Fuu held a finger to her face just now _"But why didn't they use the_ _main_ _road to come to the town? And_ _their clothes… I've never saw outfits like those…_ _where these strangers came from?"_ Fuu looks at the upstairs, directly to the opened door of the bedroom where those children are in. From her point of view, she could only see a part of its ceiling.

Despite her questions, somewhere outside the birds kept chirping carelessly.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting down with multiple and majestic orange colors. Surrounded by apartment buildings, a queer house is standing out in a neighborhood. Its traditional design contrasts with the modern architecture of the contemporary buildings of the XXI century and sakura trees embellished its gardens. Moreover, as if that house wasn't peculiar enough, the owner too was distinct. She is sitting on a hallway, just outside the front door, wearing a beautiful black japanese kimono and using a hand fan; the scenery couldn't feel any more unique right now and yet, it felt serene.

But that atmosphere didn't last for much time. A black version of Mokona was hoping and going to that woman's direction, all the same she seemed to not care and kept cooling herself with her fan.

"Yuko! Yuko!" The black Mokona shouted.

Serenely, the woman stops moving her fan and looks at the black Mokona. Even worried, he was so adorable!

"Ah, Mokona." smiles Yuko. "What's wrong?"

"I sort of feel a little weird. It's like the inside of my stomach feels weird." said Mokona rubbing his stomach.

Her countenance doesn't change and she just says "I see". That never happened before since she and Watanuki started to take care of the black Mokona, so maybe it might mean _that_ , but she needs to test it first by herself just to make sure.

Yuko then opens both hands as if asking for Mokona to leap on them. He obeyed and jumped.

"Now Mokona, try to communicate with the other Mokona, please."

"Ok." Mokona slowly closes his eyes, and as soon as he does it, a light comes from the blue round jewel on his forehead. However this happened just briefly and the light disappeared as soon as it came out from the jewel.

Yuko didn't seem surprised but her features became more serious. "I see. So it finally happened."

Mokona becomes agitated "What? What happened, Yuko?"

"Syaoran and the others are now in a world without its own source of magic. It was just a matter of time until they arrived in a land like that."

"What? But there is nothing we can do?"

With a modest and sad smile, Yuko answers: "They will need to travel to another world before we can talk with them again. Until then, we can only wait." After all, for her there are no coincidences in this world, just fate.

Thus, Yuko look at the sky. A sunset was shining down on birds as peaceful as the caring wind swinging the leaves of her trees, although all that reflected in Yuko's eyes was the first star appearing on that springtime night.

Nonetheless, it was still daytime at the White Hart pub. Fuu was now arranging the cushions of the banquette seat in the corner next to the fireplace. There was still plenty of time before opening the pub, and that's why there were no more waiters, but she was already finished with the accountings and she didn't like to stay still doing nothing.

"There, it's done." Fuu wipes a little of sweat. Inadvertently, she looks at Taro's room. Ever since those strangers came, she was curious about them but she didn't have the opportunity to ask them directly where they came from and why they were here in this town. That was all because last night was a huge mess and her uncle needed her assistance with the boy. Now that everything was settled, it was a good chance to discover more things about them.

"Yeah, I think I'll go ask them if they need a tea or something." Yes, it was a good excuse to bring up the topic and she was going to ask them anyway, independently of her curiosity. After all, one of their friends was severely injured and they must be very tired by now, physically and emotionally, thus they possibly are hungry or thirsty.

Fuu then climbs the stairs, step by step. However, seconds later, one of her feet stops midair. It was low, but she could hear their voices from there.

"But princess, your feather..."

"Please Syaoran-kun, I want you to recover first. Even one of your legs is broken. And if something happens to you again, I..." Sakura tightens her hand on Syaoran's, her eyes were full of concern.

"If you wish so, princess." gently smiling, Syaoran sighs. Princess Sakura ever worries about someone else before her, even if it prejudices her. It was an admirable kindness and that was one of her greatest virtues. However, a broken leg would take several days to recover. It was not fair to make the princess wait so much time to recover just one feather. There must be a way around it.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" asks Sakura sweetly.

"Uhn… no, not much." Syaoran hesitated. It was difficult to lie to the princess, even if it was for her own well being to prevent further worries.

Yet, Sakura looked at him with eyes full of pity. "Please, don't pretend that you don't feel pain. I can't do anything, but at least let me worry about you."

"I'm sorry".

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes".

Sakura then puts her right hand on Syaoran's injured shoulder. Since it was bandaged, she couldn't see or feel his skin.

"You know, a long time ago my father usually did this to me. This is called "treatment". Even if I don't possess healing powers, I can be able to mitigate the pain if I put my feelings into it."

Upon such kind words, Syaoran softly smirks. There were more things that he wanted to say to her, but for her sake he could only say "Thank you".

A noise interrupts Syaoran and Sakura. It came from outside the door of the bedroom.

"Uh… hm… I'm sorry." said Fuu timidly. She was standing outside the door, looking at Sakura and Syaoran. Upon looking at them like that, supporting each other, she thought that they made a cute couple. But Fuu remembered that she wasn't there to snoop and pulls herself together.

She clears her throat and says while smiling: "I just wanted to ask if you wish something to drink. Maybe a tea or a juice."

Sakura grins and answers "Ah, thank you." next she looks at Syaoran "How about a tea, Syaoran?"

Raising a hand, he answers a bit flustered "Ah… thanks. But, I don't want to bother you."

Fuu blushes a little due the boy's politeness. "Ah, no! You are not! Please, accept the tea." she answered with a little embarrassed tone.

"Ahn..." Syaoran scratches the back of his head, shyly. "Hm… ok then, thank you!" he smiles.

"Can I help you with the tea, Fuu-san?"

"Well, if you wish so Sakura-chan, I would be glad." That girl too was kind, but Fuu knew that she didn't offer her help just out of politeness.

Sakura stands up and starts to go to Fuu direction. Nevertheless, before reaching the door, Sakura suddenly stops and turns around to look at Syaoran. She tries to make an angry face and says "And you mister, don't try to leave the bed again before we come back!".

That was a funny scene to Syaoran, seeing Sakura playfully talking to him like that while showing her index to him like a demanding mother. He didn't manage to hold a smile. "Ok, don't worry princess. I won't move from here." And with that, Sakura and Fuu leave the bedroom.

Both the girls climb down the stairs. Looking at Fuu's back, Sakura felt only gratitude towards her and Taro-san; due their kindness, Syaoran was saved, and she couldn't have asked for more.

But Sakura remained silent until both reach the bar. Fuu then shows Sakura the way to the kitchen and she enters it. She finds it small, but the arrangements were practical. Without stopping, Fuu goes to the cupboard and gets a teapot.

Next, Fuu turns and asks: "Sakura-chan, can you get the cups right there?" Fuu points out the cupboard located besides Sakura.

She does as Fuu says and open the cupboard's door. There is a variety of cups, but Sakura decides to get the ones that looked more suitable for teas.

"You know Sakura-chan, it was a good idea for you to come here with me. I forgot to ask what kind of tea you and Syaoran like. How about Yunnan or a Tisane?"

Sakura didn't know both. "Ah, I'd rather drink any sweet ones, but I don't know what is Syaoran's favorite tea. He usually drinks all kinds of it." Indeed, she never saw him complaining about a tea, so she never wondered before which one was his favorite. Maybe she can ask him later.

"Hm… then I think you will both like a Yunnan". Afterwards, just noises of small packages and cabinet's doors are heard. Taking advantage of that brief silence, Fuu decides that it was time to bring up that topic.

"Sakura-chan, I know that we have just met today, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"With all that happened earlier today, we didn't have the time to talk like this and I was curious to know why did you come to Rija Town through the forest?" At that moment, Fuu was showing her back to Sakura because she was turning on the kitchen sink. Still, the sound of water pouring didn't distract Sakura.

"Well...". It sounded so easy when Syaoran and Fay had to answer this kind of question. She needs to think a reasonable explanation, and fast. "We came from a country really, really far from here, so we didn't know that there was a town around here."

Fuu thereupon lights up the stove next to the sink, still showing her back to Sakura. "Hm… you and your friends must be from a very far country for not knowing Rija Town. And of all times, coming here through the forest like that, you were really unlucky."

"Unlucky? You mean those monsters that attacked us last night?"

"Monsters? Have you never heard anything about wolves?" Fuu leaves the teapot alone on the lit stove and turns to face Sakura. It was difficult to disguise the puzzlement in her eyes, since she knew that it was not possible for someone to have never heard about wolves. That was really strange. Is Sakura telling the truth?

Sakura on the other hand was perceiving Fuu suspicion. What she should tell her next?

Unexpectedly, they hear the sound of the front door opening. Fuu instinctively looks to that door direction. _"_ _But it can't be my uncle, he left just a few minutes ago."_ she thinks.

"Tadaima!" Fay shouted.

Ah, she was saved by the bell! Sakura doesn't miss the chance and says "Ah, it's Fay and the others." And without further words, she leaves the kitchen. Notwithstanding, Fuu decides to follow her and greet those people too. Maybe she can learn more from her friends.

There was no mistaking, it was Fay, Kurogane and Mokona who have just entered the pub. As Sakura gets closer to them, she notices that Fay is holding a shopping bag that looked full of stuff, most probably the things that Taro asked them to buy.

"Hi Sakura-chan! How things are going?" a smile comes out naturally everytime Fay looked at Sakura-chan.

Automatically, Sakura grins and answers "Things are better now, Fay-san. Syaoran even woke up."

"Ah, that's good news. How is he feeling?"

"He said that his injuries aren't hurting so much. But I wonder if he didn't say that just to not make me worry..." Even if she was wrong about that and totally believed in Syaoran-kun's words, it was inevitable to not worry about him. Syaoran-kun ever did his best to get back her feathers and he always gets hurt because of that. If Sakura could, she would do anything to avoid that, to avoid his suffering.

Without warning, Sakura feels a hand rubbing her hair, on the top of her head. It was Kurogane.

"Don't worry, that kid is strong. So be strong for him." Kurogane wasn't good at smiling or comforting someone, but he believed in those words. After traveling to so many worlds, Kurogane have seen that those kids are stronger than most adults that he ever met. The strength that he meant didn't come from their fighting knowledge or magic, but from their hearts.

And as if that was all that he needed to do, Kurogane decides to leave his friends be and goes for the stairs.

"Uhn… please, wait." that was Fuu's voice. Kurogane stops and turns around.

"Uhn?"

Ok, now looking at that seriousness showing on Kurogane's face, Fuu remembers her first impressions of him. "Uhn… would you and your friends like to drink some tea? Sakura and I were making some for Syaoran, but we can make more if you wish so."

"Sure. Why not?" Kurogane didn't smile, but he didn't sound so serious either. He sees the fireplace, which seemed to be welcoming even without any fire lit, and choose to take a seat on the banquette seat.

"A tea now would be really good, thanks Fuu-chan." says Fay.

"You are welcome. Just wait a little more, it will be ready in a few minutes." and with that, Fuu leaves the hall, accompanied by Sakura. Soon after, Fay and Mokona resolve to join Kurogane and sit next to him, near the fireplace.

"That girl and the doctor are nice people, we were really lucky to find them, don't you agree Kurorin?"

But Kurogane don't mind the joke and that silly smile of the wizard. "Yeah, but we weren't lucky enough when we encountered those monsters. I wonder what kind of demons they are."

"We should ask Fuu-chan about them. I'm sure that she knows something." With that, the subject ended and nothing more was said while the trio patiently waited for their tea.

Minutes later, Fuu and Sakura brings a plate with three cups, along with what looked like snacks, to Fay and Kurogane. Then, Fuu and Sakura serves the cups to them, including Mokona. Next, Fuu puts the plate on a table that is in front of them.

"Puu, this tea is delicious!" said Mokona, now sitting next to Fay, holding that huge cup with his teeny hands.

For Fuu, Mokona sounded even more cute with that way of cheerfully saying things. "Thanks, Mokona! I'm happy that you liked." It's true that while working in that pub she have seen travelers bringing some talking animals along with them, but none were so adorable as Mokona.

Fay and Kurogane sip the tea in their cups as well. Kurogane remained silent, as he normally does, but Fay thought that Fuu deserved a compliment from him as well. "Yeah, it's really good Fuu-chan."

"Thank you, Fay-san!" she kindly replies.

Shortly, Fay looks around the hall and notices something. "Fuu-chan, has Taro-san left?"

"Yes. He went to his clinic to bring your ointment, Fay-san."

"Oh, he did? I need to thank him when he comes back. I just hope that we aren't disturbing him too much. Usually doctors are really busy, and being an owner of a pub as well must be even more laborious for him."

Fuu's first impression of Fay was that of an easygoing guy, but it seems that he has a respectful side too. For that, she grins and says: "Ah, it's true that my uncle is the owner, but I'm the manager of this pub."

"Uh?!" three surprised voices are heard at the same time. Kurogane doesn't seem so surprised but stops to drink his tea to assess Fuu better with his eyes: "Aren't you a bit too young for that, girl?"

"Uhn? I don't think so, I'm eighteen." she answers as spontaneously as if she was asked her height.

"Whaaat?!" again that was Fay (smiling jokingly as always), Sakura and Mokona surprised reactions, with all three of them pointing at her at the same time. Kurogane just makes a slightly surprised face, murmuring a "Ho!".

"But Fuu, you look as if you are the same age as Sakura!" cuddly says Mokona, pointing his little hand to Sakura's direction.

Fuu follows Mokona's hand, looks at Sakura and giggles. "Thanks Mokona. That's true, I hear that all the time!" Even if it isn't the first time that she hears that, it's always as fun as the first. "You know, I think it is in my family genes. My sisters too look younger than their looks."

"Incredible Fuu-san! How many sisters do you have?" asks Sakura.

"Two. They are Hikaru and Umi. I'm sure that if they were here they would love to meet you guys" sighs Fuu.

"Ah, are they traveling?" asks Fay.

"Yes and no, to be more accurate they are wolves' hunters. They are always traveling to many cities around our country to hunt them down."

Up to that point, it was predictable for Kurogane to become more interested to her talk. "Ho. Sounds an interesting job, your sisters must be very strong." he grins.

"Yeah. But..." Feebly, Fuu lowers her head, unintentionally hiding her glasses with a bit of her hair. Talking about her sisters always reminds her of their motives of hunting the wolves. She still wasn't comfortable to talk about it.

Fay notices the change in her mood and understands that he needs to change the topic, at least a bit. "So Fuu-chan, what can you tell us about these monsters called wolves? They are the ones that attacked us last night?"

It works, and Fuu replies normally: "Yes, we call them wolves. They are ruthless and fierce creatures. They usually hunt humans and maybe… other animals? Now that I think about it I'm not sure about it, I just hear stories of them killing humans."

"Che. That sounds a monster for me." says Kurogane.

"You guys are ever calling wolves monsters, but what is a "monster"?"

"Well, monsters are strange and magical creatures like this one here." Kurogane all of a sudden gets Mokona by its ears. Although Mokona tries to fight and get free, Kurogane's grasping was too strong. Recognizing that, Mokona then shouts protesting: "I'm not a monster! Mokona is just Mokona!". In response, Kurogane gives a devilish but funny smirk. "Heh, I forgot about that, you are just a white manju". Mokona gets even more agitated and shouts "Mokona isn't that neither!"

Just for fun, Kurogane then keeps teasing Mokona, using a finger to touch his belly while saying "White manju, white manju". Fay and Sakura laughs, but Fuu just chuckles. That was funny, but there was something else that it seemed odd.

"Kurogane-san, you are joking when you say that Mokona is magical, aren't you?" Fuu timidly giggles.

Now the laughs cease. Kurogane too stops teasing Mokona, but is still holding him by his rabbit-like ears. That's when Fuu blushes and realizes that she have said something improper. In an effort to recover the mood, she tries to pull herself together and changes the subject: "Oh, ahn… I'm sorry. Look, I think the tea is getting cooler. If you don't mind, I'll go up and give a cup to Syaoran now."

"No, wait Fuu-san." Sakura puts her hand on one of Fuu's shoulders "Don't worry about that. Uhn… please, let me help you with the tea too."

Fuu complies with her head, still blushing but a little less now after hearing that from Sakura. Fay, Kurogane and Mokona silently observes them going up the stairs.

Even after Fay certifies that the girls are in the bedroom, he still keeps looking at its now closed door and says: "Interesting. So people here don't believe in magic, uh? Maybe it's because magic doesn't exist here or at least is not so regular as it is in other worlds." Fay keeps wondering what he just said, holding his chin with his index and thumb.

"Hm. There are even worlds like that, uh? If I wasn't here, I wouldn't believe that such place existed."

Fay now looks at Mokona: "But Mokona, you can still feel a feather, can't you?"

As if obeying Fay, Mokona closes his eyes and concentrate. "Yes, I can feel it. It's even a bit closer than before."

"Ah, interesting. So the feather is moving." says Fay.

"I don't know for sure, it's still too far. But I'm sure that it's closer than when we first came here."

"Tche. They could save us the trouble and just come here already."

"Ara~ you really don't like to climb mountains, do you Kuropipi?"

That was the last straw, Kurogane shouts annoyed: "I don't give a damn to mountains! I just want to help the kid to get the feather, so we can leave here as soon as possible and get to my world!"

Fay was already used to Kurogane shouting and calmly replies: "Unfortunately, I don't think that we will leave here so soon. You forget that Syaoran broke a leg and with him like that we can't even think about getting through that forest, even more climbing a mountain."

But Fay's attempt to calm Kurogane doesn't work. "Damn! It will take days, no, weeks for the kid to recover from that. We can't wait that much! There must be a way!"

"Maybe if..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe if we ask the Witch to cure Syaoran-kun..." like Kurogane, Fay didn't wish to stay too much time in a world, however his motive differs from Kurogane's: in Fay's case it was dangerous to remain much time in the same world, because the more the time passed, the more the chances to King Ashura to find him. He must do all he can to avoid that possibility.

"No way we are gonna make a wish to her! There is always a price, did you forget?"

"You are right, but the price adjusts accordingly to the wish. The simpler the wish, the lower the price. Hence, curing just a broken leg shouldn't cost us much. And we can still just ask her; if the price is high, we can simply let it go. I think it's worth trying."

"Hm..." Kurogane didn't like to depend too much on others, especially on that witch. Withal, he didn't want to wait that much to travel to the next world. Just imagining wasting weeks of his time there was making the mage's idea sounds not too bad now "Ok, we will do it. I just hope that you are right." he sighs annoyed.

Fay then looks at Mokona again "Please Mokona, contact Yuko for us."

"Ok." complies Mokona. He closes his eyes and, while trying to concentrate, a light starts to get out from the red jewel on his forehead. However as soon as it happens, the light reflected in the jewel flickers and fades away. Mokona opens his eyes, confused.

"What happened?" asks Fay.

"I… I can't contact Yuko!"

"What?!" shouts Kurogane.


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran listened the princess and didn't move from his bed, sitting on it while supporting his back on its headboard. There was nothing much to do while he was waiting for the girls, so Syaoran decided to guess the book titles from the bookshelves. Even from that distance, he could read the titles. And of course, they were in another language, but he could decipher some words like "medicine" and "treatment" here and there, due some similarities with a language that he studied before, in Clow's country. He tried to get distracted like that for some more minutes, since learning other languages was ever interesting for him.

Suddenly he hears the front door opening and Fay's voice saying "tadaima". Heh, Fay always tried to stay energetic all the time, even if it meant to be noisy.

But soon after, it seemed that everybody was louder than the normal: he could hear their conversations as if he was there, alongside them. Well, maybe that was because the pub was bigger than he thought and that was the result of an echo.

Nonetheless, that seemed not to be the case. The more Syaoran kept listening their chatting and laughs, the more he was convinced that those weren't echoes; it wasn't feeling like reverberations or sounds coming from far, no, it was sounding like he was really right there next to them.

While he wondered what was happening, Syaoran couldn't avoid overhearing Fuu's statement about Kurogane believing in magic and her subsequent excuse. Now he hears light footsteps climbing up the stairs, and from what he have heard before, they belonged to Fuu-san and princess Sakura.

Seconds later, his assumption became reality when he sees the girls entering his room.

"Here Syaoran-kun. We've bought your tea". Says a delighted Sakura.

Upon looking at Sakura's smile, Syaoran thoughts about that strange event instantly vanishes and he accepts the cup given by her. He thanks Sakura and looks at the content of it. Syaoran have never saw a red tea, but it looked beautiful and he decides to give it a try.

And Indeed, it was delicious.

"How is it?" asked Fuu.

"It is delicious, thank you. How is it called?"

"It's a Yunnan tea, one of my favorites." Fuu blinks jokingly.

Sakura watches Syaoran drinking the tea, which reminds her of what she wanted to ask him earlier: "Syaoran-kun, what is your favorite tea?"

Syaoran smirks. "Hm… I've never tasted a tea that I didn't like yet, but I think that would be the Oolong tea, princess."

Sakura grins graciously but Fuu seems a bit confused, after all what is an Oolong tea?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a clinic in front of the downtown's square, Taro was still looking for the medicine for Fay. It was taking longer than he initially thought it would.

"Hm… where was the last time that I saw that ointment? For the godness, it shouldn't be so difficult!"

Surely it shouldn't. Taro's clinic wasn't so big to begin with, which was enough for such small place like Rija Town. Nevertheless, he made sure that his clinic had almost everything in most of emergency cases: exam tables, operating tables, IV poles… you name it. All that was not just due Taro's eagerness to help his patients in any way he could, but also because of the wolves. Wolves were always usual in Rija's town forests, as in any other cities, however their attacks increased a lot these last four months. It's true that most of the victims have survived now, yet there is a mysterious pattern that happens with the survivors after some time, which causes Taro still didn't discovered, but he was willing to find out.

All of a sudden, several bangs on the clinic's door interrupts Taro's quest; it seemed desperate.

"Doctor Taro! Doctor Taro! For godness sake, are you there?!"

Now Taro was sure of it. He doesn't think twice and hurries to answer the door. When he reaches it, he opens it as fast as he can and the first thing he looks before him is something much worse than he imagined: a fainted man with one of his arms ripped off being supported by another desperate looking man. Even with his arm bandaged, poorly but yet bandaged and bloodied, the victim was bleeding heavily, to the point that it was still spilling on the ground.

Taro didn't need further explanation.

"Hurry! Bring him in!"

The man then brings the victim in, with the help of Taro. Seconds later, they are already in the surgery room. Next, both put the victim on the surgery table and as soon as they do it, Taro quickly rushes to the cabinets to take his coat and instruments.

The man was left alongside the victim, looking at him desperately, but still determined to do anything to save him. "Please doctor! You must save my friend! He was attacked by a wolf!"

* * *

Hours passed and soon the night came. The city looks like a desert if compared to earlier; only a handful people were daring to walk those streets, and they were going to the same direction: the White Hart Pub.

Artificial lights were coming from its windows, illuminating horses and even a carriage which are parked next to the entrance. You didn't need a good hearing to notice the loud noises coming from the inside.

The pub now is brimming with people, most of them are male and looked friendly, but you didn't need to waste much time to find a few dangerous looking people too. Sounds of mugs clinking and indistinguishable conversations were being heard everywhere in the hall. Though that didn't mean that nobody could be understood, especially when they decided to shout.

"Fay-san, please serve this appetizer to the table 3."

"Hai hai, ma'am!" replies an energetic Fay. Since he was dressing waiter clothes, nobody was giving him weird looks and treating him as a foreigner like before. Furthermore, Fay wasn't the only one: Sakura was dressing a cloth similar to Fuu's, but the apron had a pink color. Kurogane too was wearing the same clothes as Fay's: a white shirt with long sleeves, a charming black bow tie, and of course, black tuxedo trousers. Although they were well dressed for their jobs, Kurogane wasn't too happy to being forced to wear that stuff, but he endured it anyway.

Fuu was behind the bar, serving the drinks and orienting Sakura.

"I'm sorry that I have asked you and your friends to help me, Sakura-chan. One of our waiters got sick and the pub is way more crowded today than usual." As a complement to her apologize, Fuu bows a little.

Sakura right away shows her opened hands to Fuu, shaking them in an embarrassed way. "Ah no, please. It's the least that we should do after you and Taro-san helped us so much. By the way, did Taro-san called you yet?"

"No, but I'm used to this kind of thing already, it happens sometimes. Probably while he was in the clinic, a patient visited him. I just hope it is nothing serious..."

"Hey young ladies! Can you get more Palinkas for me and my friends here?" shouts a voice coming somewhere from the crowd.

That's when Fuu and Sakura finish their talking and get back to work. In contrast, Kurogane was just standing somewhere next to the banquete of the fireplace, where a group of three man and two woman were seating. After all, the mage and the other waiter seem to be doing great without his help for now, and Kurogane felt the need to investigate that group in particular. That's because since that people came in, Kurogane didn't take his eyes off them, and that was not just due they were carrying swords and bows with them, but they were giving a suspicious feeling as well. Those people just asked some beers now and then, yet they were murmuring, as if trying to not get heard. However they were unlucky to have a ninja as one of the waiters, because for Kurogane it didn't matter how low they were speaking, from that distance he could hear them clearly.

"Ginjou, are you sure that the place what we are looking for is one of those mountains north from here? I don't wanna adventure in a forest nested with wolves for nothing."

"How many times do I have to tell you Risa? The map that I got is the real thing, trust me! Besides, I don't think that they would call those mountains "the godness' nest" for nothing."

"I swear Ginjou, if we don't find anything there I'll cut your throat myself!"

"Now listen here guys, where others failed, we will prevail. We will find the feather and get our wishes realized, just be patient!"

" _Feather and wishes uh? It seems that that mage will be busy for a little more time."_ With that, Kurogane doesn't move from his spot and keeps silent, trying to listen further.

While the clients were loudly having fun at the hall, a light was coming from a bedroom upstairs. Syaoran is still sitting on the bed and Mokona decided to keep company for him. Right now, Mokona was looking at the bookshelves, as if looking for a book.

"Hm… I don't know how to read these words, Syaoran."

"Don't worry Mokona, I'm looking at the book right now. Just look three books away from you, there... just above you. It's that black one with golden letters on its spine." said Syaoran while pointing a finger at the bookshelf.

"Puu! I found it! I found it!" Mokona was enthusiastic for being able to help Syaoran; not just for being his friend, but because Syaoran was needing to brighten up. He was still a bit downhearted by knowing that he is the cause of their delay in the travel.

Without much difficult, Mokona gets the book and hops on the bed to deliver it to Syaoran. Now with that book within his hands, Syaoran confirms that he didn't read it wrong. The title written on the book's spine was the same as its cover. It was written in a language slightly different from the medical books that he saw earlier, and coincidentally he was able to read it better because of that. Maybe that's because it is written in a more archaic way.

"Can you read what is written, Syaoran?" asks Mokona.

"I think I can Mokona. If I'm not wrong, the title of the book says "The Song of Godness" ".

"Puu! What an interesting title! Maybe it's a novel book! Can you read it for me, Syaoran?" Mokona becomes excited just of thinking that Syaoran would read a story for him. He loved stories!

"I'm not sure Mokona, but let's take a look." smiles Syaoran while petting Mokona.

Once Syaoran opens the book he sees a stylish drawing of a big bird. Both its wings were opened as if it was flying away from the page. The wings and the rest of the bird's feathers had a lively red color, as if they were designed to look like they were on fire. A long and beautiful crest crowning its head was giving a more majestic appearance to it. And together with a graceful and long tail, it gave a finishing touch to that beautiful bird. Looking the way that that picture was drew, it was difficult to imagine that it was just a novel.

"Puu! It's so beautiful!" smiles Mokona. Syaoran happily agrees and proceeds with the reading. At the first page, he notices the same type of writing from the title and manages to read the first words, reading it loudly for Mokona as well:

"Thus Have I Heard: in the beginning when there was only darkness and void, Godness descended from Her celestial abode. As she looked at the nothingness, a sadness got hold of Her heart and out of compassion, She sang. As She sang, a light came over from Her mouth, separating the light from the darkness. She saw that that was good. So Godness soared those skies, and as She did it, several rocks of every size and kind were formed behind Her trail. And She saw that that was good. Then Godness flapped Her wings, creating a wind that swept over the face of those floating lifeless rocks. And as the wind passed through those rocks, they brought forth vegetation for some and light for others. The ones with plants She called planets and the ones with only the light She called stars. Godness saw everything that She had made, and it was very good. Thus, Godness looked at Her work and admired it. And as Godness admired her work, a single planet attracted her attention. So Godness decided to land on that planet. That planet was brimming of beautiful trees and plants of all kinds, and out of joy, a tear drops from Her eye. That drop formed oceans and rivers. And She became even more delighted. Then Godness embraced that planet with Her wings and created all kinds of life. And She saw that that was very good and that Her work was finished. Thus Godness flew from that planet and as a parting gift, She left the tiniest of Her feathers behind as..." Syaoran stops the reading and looks again at those last words again... a feather?

"Syaoran, what is wrong?"

"I know that it can be just a coincidence, but maybe the Godness feather is one of Sakura's."

"Perhaps if we ask Taro and Fuu they can tell us something about it."

"Yeah, I agree. After Fuu-san finishes her work and Taro-san comes back I'm gonna ask them. Thanks Mokona." and Syaoran pats Mokona, for Mokona's delight.

That night went without major problems, unless when one of the drunkard clients thought that it would be fun to play the tough guy and pick on Kurogane. Fuu and Fay had to make a huge effort for him to cool down, but they managed it very well.

The sun has already risen and everyone in the pub is waking up. Since Taro didn't come back, Syaoran slept in his bedroom, and Fuu managed to distribute the rest of them in the other bedrooms.

Sakura was using one of Fuu's pajamas; it was a bit longer on her but it was enough. As Sakura walks through the corridor, she notices that the other doors are opened, including Taro's. Happily, Sakura enters that bedroom, knowing that Syaoran has already woke up. And indeed, he is.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun! How are you feeling?" Sakura was delighted to see Syaoran well.

And he was feeling the same for her: "Good morning princess! I'm better, and you? Did you sleep well?"

"Uhum. Thanks to Fuu-san who borrowed me her pajamas, I've slept comfortably."

It was a bit funny to see Sakura wearing that long pajama, but he didn't want to say something that would tease her, so he just asked: "Have you eaten something yet?"

"No but..." suddenly Sakura widens her eyes at the same time she hits her opened right hand with her closed left hand. "That's right! Syaoran-kun, have you eaten your breakfast?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Because I'm gonna make something for you! Just wait here, I'll be back!"

"No princess, wait…!" But that was pointless, Sakura was already leaving the bedroom as soon as she told him that. Syaoran sighs. He was already tired of being left on that bed and being a hindrance for everyone, especially the princess. He is feeling well enough to walk around, but without something to support that leg he would barely walk and that would only make Sakura worry. Thinking about it, is Taro-san back yet?

At the hall, Fay, Kurogane and Mokona are sitting on the banquete while Fuu is in the kitchen, and apparently cooking something, since noises were coming from there. Sakura is seen walking down the stairs and going to where her friends are.

"Good morning!" says Sakura cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, did you sleep well?" asks Fay smiling.

"Uhum. And you Fay-s..." a knock on the door interrupts Sakura and draws everyone else's attention.

"Hm… who must be?" asks Fay in fun.

"I'll find out." says Kurogane. Although he sounded serious, he wasn't annoyed; he just thought that it would be a good excuse to stretch his legs. Kurogane then opens the door and finds Taro in front of him, carrying a crutch under one of his arms and using a medical coat with some blood spilled on it. Before Kurogane could say anything, Taro takes the initiative: "Hello Kurogane-san! How are you doing?"

Kurogane raises an eyebrow before answering: "From what I see, not as bad as you."

"Ho ho ho! Unfortunately that's true!" and with that, Kurogane gives space for Taro to come in and closes the door behind him. Some steps are heard running from the kitchen, and seconds later Fuu gets to the hall. Taking the opportunity that everybody is there in front of him, Taro says: "Good morning, everyone!"

Upon seeing Taro wearing that coat covered in blood, Sakura couldn't hide her surprise: "Taro-san, what happened?"

"Ah dear, I'm sorry that I came here like this, but I usually bring my clothes to be washed here. You see, my clinic doesn't have a washing machine and..."

Then Fay raises his hand and interrupts Taro: "I'm sorry Taro-san, but I think that what Sakura-chan meant was what happened to you at the clinic."

"Ah! Well... I had to do an emergency surgery in a victim of a wolf attack."

"What?! Another one?!" shouts Fuu surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But Taro-san… how it did go?" asks Sakura, fearing the worse.

Taro didn't like to say things straightly, especially to young ladies like her, but he would rather do that than lying. His mournful eyes were foretelling his answer: "Lamentably he didn't survive the procedure. He was already in shock when he came to my clinic."

Silence surfaced. Though Sakura and the others didn't know the deceased, they presumed how horrible his last moments must have been. For Taro, even if he himself was more used to witness death than his current guests, it still brings him a feeling of melancholy. Of course he did all he could and even tried his best to console the family, through he was not good at it.

"Don't feel guilty for trying your best. If he died anyway, it was something unavoidable." that came from a voice behind Taro. For Kurogane, death is not unusual as well. Of course, he respected the feeling of grief, but it was not fair for that doctor to feel guilty too after he tried to save his patient's life.

Taro sighs, appreciating Kurogane's gesture: "That's true. Thank you, Kurogane-san."

He then looks at everyone and tries to change the subject: "Well, since we are talking about my job, let me resume it. Fay-san, this bottle here is for your foot". Taro gets near to Fay and takes a bottle from his coat's pocket. Next, he puts on Fay's hands: "Just spread the ointment on your foot twice a day and it will help you to feel less pain and to recover faster".

To repay the favor, Fay grins and says: "Thanks, Taro-san."

But Taro was not finished yet: "And here is a crutch for Syaoran-kun. Now, I'm sure that he is anxious to use it as soon as possible, but I will need to take a look at him first before handing this to him." With that, Taro proceeds to the stairs, being followed by Sakura and the rest. However, seconds later, he suddenly stops, making everyone to stagger: "Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forgot. Fuu dear, can you take my coat with you, please? I don't wish to astonish the boy."

Fuu takes the coat and walks to the outside, through the front door, leaving Taro and the rest of the group to climb the stairs. What they didn't know is that Syaoran was already expecting them. He have heard everything. Syaoran didn't even have to wait for them to move his head to the door's direction.

"Hello Syaoran-kun! How are you feeling today?" asked Taro as soon as he came in.

"Better Taro-san. Thanks. Uhn..." Syaoran notices the crutch under Taro's right arm, what is not overlooked by Taro: "Yes, I've brought a crutch for you, Syaoran-kun. But first, I need to be sure that you are well enough to use it. Can I take a look at you?"

"Yes, please."

Taro then lets the crutch aside and proceeds to the medical analysis. As he goes through it, Taro palpates Syaoran's arm and leg to evaluate the extent of his recovery, asking how much pain Syaoran was feeling each time he touched his injured limbs. In turn, Syaoran answered sincerely, because even if he wished to get up from that bed, he needed to know how is his actual condition and the extent of those injuries.

After a while, Taro stops and smiles.

"It seems you are well enough to use a crutch Syaoran-kun. But please, keep in mind that you are still recovering and don't push yourself. I'll keep an eye on you, boy." Taro said it in a lighter note, but he was not joking; after all, a fast recovery depends entirely on the patient and his care. In response, Syaoran just nodded positively his head. Taro saw this as a sign of Syaoran's commitment and decides to give the crutch to Syaoran. As soon as he accepts, Syaoran leaves the bed and tries to lean on it. It was somewhat clumsy to walk on that thing, but he felt that he would soon get used to it. Sakura smiles happily to him knowing that he was recovering so fast. And that smile reminds Syaoran that he desired her happiness more than anything. He will do his best to recover fast and retrieve her feather as soon as possible.

Within hours, Syaoran has already grasped the crutch to the point that he was even climbing and walking down the stairs without much difficult. It was afternoon, and Fuu, Sakura and Mokona were outside, taking care of the backyard, while Taro had left to work at his clinic. Only Fay, Kurogane and Syaoran remained at the hall, sitting all together at one of the tables. They have kept silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say at that time.

Until Fay decides to break the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do from now on?"

"That doctor let us stay here while the kid recovers, so at least we have a place to stay for the time being." Kurogane looked at Syaoran, as if waiting for a response.

"Fay-san, Kurogane-san, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Syaoran sincerely apologizes.

"Don't sweat it, kid. There was nothing that could have been done, we were caught on surprise." says Kurogane.

"It's true but now with me like this, how I'm going to recover Sakura's feather?"

Kurogane and Fay exchange glances, and Kurogane takes the lead again: "Yesterday I've heard some people talking about "the godness' nest" and a feather. Probably they were talking about the princess' feather."

 _Godness?_ Immediately Syaoran reminds those words from that book and becomes thoughtful.

"Hm… so that book's story may carry some truth..."

"A book?" asks Fay curiously.

"Yeah, me and Mokona have found it yesterday. It tells a legend about the creation of this world, and mentions a feather that was left behind by its godness."

"Well, it may be that the godness' nest story and that book's legend are related. There are too many coincidences to be ignored, even the mountain that those guys were referring to is located to where Mokona was pointing to. And since Sakura-chan's feathers are ever wrapped in some miraculous events wherever we go, the chances are that this feather is indeed one of hers. If we ask Fuu-chan or Taro-san, we may be able to find more information about it and narrow our search, instead of looking in the entire mountain range."

"Yes, but I still don't know what we can do after that..."

Fay sighs "And if things were not bad enough, we tried to contact Yuko, but it seems she is unavailable and..."

"Yeah I've heard from up there, Fay-san. Mokona couldn't contact Yuko-san, right? Do you know what happe..." Syaoran stops talking when he notices that Fay-san and Kurogane-san were exchanging surprised glances. Consternation were stamped on their faces.

"Uhn... I'm sorry, but what is wrong?"

Fay clears his throat while instinctively using a closed hand to cover his mouth, sorting out his feelings: "Well, Syaoran-kun… when we talked to Mokona we made sure that Fuu-chan didn't listen to us, so we were whispering at that time. How did you manage to listen to us?"

Now it was Syaoran turn to get surprised. Of course, that time they didn't sound so loud, but still it was enough to listen to all their words. If what Fay-san said was true, he shouldn't be able to listen to their conversation, since Fuu-san even closed the door as soon as she entered the bedroom.

"I… I don't know." Syaoran was visibly perturbed. That was not the first time that he had the impression that he was listening better than before.

"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" asks a concerned Fay. Kurogane until now was silently looking at the kid, but for him clearly something was wrong.

Syaoran was too unsure to look directly at Kurogane-san or Fay-san, but decided to answer that question anyway. "I… to tell you the truth, that was not the only thing that I could hear. Since that time you all came back to the pub, I could hear you all."

"Even when we were talking to Sakura-chan and Fuu-chan?" asks Fay a bit surprised.

"Yes". Syaoran now looks at Fay, hoping that he may know something about that; after all he is a magician, isn't he? However for his disappointment, Fay keeps silent and gets thoughtful. Syaoran just hoped that he was thinking about answers, not questions.

Notwithstanding, Fay gives a more serious glance to Syaoran. "Can you hear something from outside? Maybe from where Fuu-chan and Sakura-chan are talking, can you hear them?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it… no, I can't hear them."

"Hm… that's strange indeed. I can't explain what has happened neither." With that, Fay shows his contemplative face and holds his chin with his fingers. He has never heard of something like that and if it was some kind of magic, he would have felt it even before it took place. Also, he can't say that Syaoran imagined things, because he guessed the issue of their chat correctly. In that case then…

"Well, if we don't know what it is, then there is nothing we can do unless to wait for it to happen again. So, next time that it happens Syaoran, please warn me ok?"

"Ok. Thank you, Fay-san". It wasn't what Syaoran wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.

"It's settled then. But I wonder if those adventurers that Kuropon talked about will find the feather before us."

After hearing that it seems that Kurogane became so immersed in his thoughts that he even ignored the mage's joke. He didn't consider that he was thinking aloud when he said: "They will not."

Kurogane didn't mind to explain to those questioning eyes of his friends that by his experience he could tell that those adventurers were not seasoned warriors. On the other hand, if they were smart enough, they will leave that forest at the first sight of those "wolves" or whatever those beasts are called of.

Kurogane guessed it right, except for that last part.

Right at that moment, hours of distance from the north of the town, screams and furious growls could be heard somewhere in that forest.

A wounded woman carrying a western sword was defending her ground against three wolves. The gray furred animals were encircling her, as if evaluating that woman. Corpses of men and a woman were laying around her, reminding her of their mistakes and her fear. Still, suddenly, amidst the guts and blood soaked fleshes, she hears a whisper from one of the bodies.

"… I am sorry… Risa… you were… rig..." abruptly, the "corpse" spasms and gives a hacking cough, silencing his next words.

She clenches her teeth. If she lets her fear overwhelm her right now, it will be her end. Risa then furiously points her sword to the nearest of those wolves and yells: "No! I will not die here! Not like this!"

The wolf replies her with a sadistic grin and a guttural laughing comes out from it.

"You are brave, woman. But unless you are blind, you know that you are at disadvantage here. I'll make sure to take my time when I feast on you."

"If that happens, I will make sure that I will give you an indigestion, you damned beast!"

And yet, the wolf did not cease to grin. "Fu fu fu… obstinated aren't you? Then I will just have to make sure that that will not happen!" He howls. The other wolves then surround Risa, but stand still.

Suddenly, the sadistic wolf rushes to her direction on his four legs. However, Risa doesn't move and keeps her fighting stance, waiting for the incoming attack of the wolf. The heavy sounds of legs stepping on the ground were foretelling her that it was futile to take it head on.

When the wolf is just a few steps from Risa, he jumps towards her with opened jaws, aiming for her left ribs. Yet, Risa quickly moves and diverts from the wolf's fangs. The beast then simply get past her and, as soon as he lands, he turns and charges towards her, sprinting faster than Risa could follow up. Before she could even react, the wolf bites her left arm.

Instinctively, Risa waves her arm, trying to get rid of that damn wolf before the pain makes her falter. For her surprise, the beast let her arm go and swiftly moves some steps backwards. She saw there an opportunity to strike back.

Risa then dashes towards him, holding her sword as firmly as she could and ignoring the pain on her left arm. The wolf saw that coming and deviates as soon as her sword passes besides him, doing it so at ease as if he was mocking her. The animal then quickly stands on his two legs and tries to strike a blow with his claws on her torso. At that instant, Risa raises her sword in an attempt to block his claws, but the hit was so strong that her sword slips with the impact and let her receive some damage from those claws, ripping her clothes and flesh. Risa flinches and the wolf takes advantage of that moment of weakness to give her a punch, sending her flying to where the corpses are; making her landing just beside them. Those two consecutive attacks from that wolf were taking their toll now: Risa was already tired from the fighting until now and she had lost much blood before engaging in a fight with that beast; even her sight was getting blurred by each second. She tries to move her head and inadvertently looks at the corpses of her partners; Ginjou's lightless eyes are reminding her now of her unavoidable future. Will she share the same fate? Does she deserved to die just for believing in a legend that would bring her brother back? Die just like that…? Die...

"So that was it? That's all you have got, woman?" That was the wolf, who was already approaching her, smirking and showing those sharp fangs. There was nothing she could do now, she was going to die and…

Sharply, her eyes widens. She then lets her limbs loose on the ground; what didn't get away unnoticed by the wolf: "Ah, so we are giving up now, uh? You must be thinking that it's better accept a quick death and diminish your suffering than prolonging it, right? Well, let me tell you something..." the wolf was now next to her, lifting her from the ground by her neck and putting her head nearer to his, making she face him directly: "…I'm just getting started".

"Me too, motherfucker!" and Risa quickly swings her sword, stabbing the wolf in his belly. The wolf cries out a painful howl and casts Risa away, making her fall next to him.

"You bitch!" the wolf turns and hits Risa's jaw with a jab, leaving her unconscious on the ground.

The two wolves that decided to just watch the fight rushes to their companion. As soon as they reach him, they look at his belly and of course, it was bleeding a lot.

"Wow, Satoru. You messed it up, uh?"

The wolf growls furiously at both of them, what makes them move backwards a little.

"I will be fine you fools! I just need some time to heal. But now we have more important issues to take care of. Rafu, you will help me to carry the bodies and the girl back."

"Wait! Are we gonna take the girl back with us?"

"If we don't she will get back to the town and things will get even more difficult to deal with. Don't you forget about that boy that you guys crossed with, you idiot."

"Ah! Don't come with that shit again, Satoru! I already told you that I would have died if I stayed there."

"Enough! Just stop your whining and help me out." Satoru then points to the other wolf "And you Yori, get back to the borders of the forest and keep an eye on the movements of the townsfolk and anyone who arrives to that town. Milady doesn't want any surprises until the day comes, understand? Try to not get seen, and if you see any hunter arriving in the town, warn us."

Yori only replies nodding his head positively.

"And one more thing: if a human finds you, kill him right away and eat him or get rid of the body. Don't joke around and let any victims flee like you did yesterday. The day is getting close anyway, so we don't need any more survivors by now."

Without further words, Yori moves out from that place, leaving Satoru and Rafu to pick up the bodies and the girl. At that moment, the sun is close to start to set, but it is still shining brightly on the treetops of that forest.


	5. Chapter 5

That same sun was shining upon Rija town as well. At the White Hart pub, Sakura and Fuu are taking care of the garden; pruning and watering the plants and flowers around them. They were even still using gardener straw hats to protect them from the rays of the sun while doing their work.

With flowery hedges delimiting the garden, it owned a collection of perennials, blooming shrubs and roses that invited guests to appreciate its beauties.

For some time, Syaoran silently observed the girls. He is just outside the back entrance, but the girls were so busy taking care of the plants that they didn't notice him yet.

Sakura was radiant as ever, and just watching her smiling like that was gratifying for him. She is now kowtowing, perhaps she saw something interesting within those bushes.

However, seconds later Sakura screams. Surprised, Syaoran gets his crutch and runs up for her to help. When he reaches her, she was crouched and holding one of her hands.

"Princess! Are you all right?"

"Ah! Syaoran-kun! I didn't know that you were there… ouch!" Sakura cringes and Syaoran looks at her hand. There was a small redness on her right hand, it seemed that an insect bit her. But before he could take a better look at it, Fuu shows up, together with Mokona on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Ah, it's nothing so bad. I didn't notice the caterpillar on that branch and before I knew it, I felt something burning on my skin." Sakura then shows her hand to Fuu, who doesn't lose time to try to evaluate her injury.

"Do you know what it is, Fuu?" asks Mokona.

"Yeah, it's indeed a burning from a caterpillar. I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I forgot to tell you that there are some caterpillars here that burns your skin if you touch them. We have a medicine for it, please wait here, I'll bring it." and with that, Fuu and Mokona leaves Sakura and Syaoran behind, entering the backdoor of the pub.

Syaoran looks again at Sakura and crouches next to her.

"Is it hurting too much?" he asks with a gentle voice and smile.

"Not that much. I'm sure that the medicine will make it better. Thank you, Syaoran-kun." she replies with a modest smile as well.

"But… it seems it is hurting" Syaoran then takes her injured hand with his own and as soon as he looks at it, he kisses her injury, as if it was nothing out of extraordinary.

Without minding Sakura surprised eyes, he looks at her gently. "I will help Fuu-san to find the medicine quicker".

Again Syaoran smiles and leaves, without even noticing that Sakura's face was almost as red as those roses from the garden.

The sun is already setting and everyone is at the hall, drinking and chatting with each other. Fuu, Sakura, Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane and Mokona are sitting next to the fireplace, talking and drinking sake with each other. It seems that those are their first cups, because Sakura and Fay weren't drunk yet. Without warning, they hear knocks on the door. But this time it is Fay who answers it.

Soon, he sees Taro in front of him, using his medical coat; but this time it is all white and impeccable. Yet, Taro isn't smiling as usual.

"Good night, Fay-san! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Taro-san. And you?" to Fay it was obviously that something is off, but he was curious to know why.

Taro sighs. "I'll explain everything when I come in."

With that, Fay moves out of Taro's way and let him in, attracting curious eyes from the hall. Seeing that he have already attracted everyone's attention, Taro greets everyone. Looking at Fuu, he asks: "Fuu, did you make the calls?"

Upon hearing that, Fuu's features become more serious. "Yes uncle. After you called me I called the waiters and warned them that the pub won't open today." Upon listening that, Syaoran and the others look at each other, trying to understand what is going on, except for Fay who is still behind Taro.

"Good, thanks Fuu." Taro then looks at everyone, not changing his traits. "The townsfolk are holding a procession right now as a reminder of Aki. They will soon pass next here, since the pub is located near the entrance of the town. If you guys wish to pay your respects, you will just need to step out. They will be here by any minute now." He starts to take off his medical coat "Now if you excuse me, I'll change my clothes." and without further words nor exchanging glances, he walks to the stairs.

Sakura stands up and look at Syaoran and Kurogane. Syaoran nods his head and stands up as well, followed by Kurogane. Together with Mokona, Fuu and Fay, the group go outside.

As soon as they step outside the door, their sight change to a stone street surrounded by buildings. Illuminated by just few stars showing on the sky, the town is almost dark already. The street in front of them is empty, but they can hear distant sounds of people chanting. The group then walks until they reach the gutter and look at the source of the chanting: some meters away from them, they see several orbs of light coming to their direction. It is a large group of people carrying lamps and candles. As they keep advancing and chanting, Sakura and the others are able to see that some of those people are carrying something large and rectangular. They didn't have to wait much to confirm that it was a coffin.

Soon, the people are already crossing the front of the pub, as well as the coffin. Sakura and the others were not capable to see the body and they just kept standing there, watching the procession while showing praying hands as a sign of respect for the dead. However, when the coffin was getting past in front of Syaoran, nobody noticed that his eyes looked at it with a mix of surprise and disgust at the same time.

Disquiet, he doesn't wait for the rest of the procession and decides to leave his friends. Even agitated, he tried to leave them discreetly, going for the garden. Despite that, someone saw Syaoran going for the garden: it was Taro who was just stepping out the front door at that moment.

As soon as Syaoran reaches the back of the pub, he leans one of his arms on the wall next to the backdoor. Annoyed and confused, he throws away his crutch. Breathing deeply, he tries to pull himself together, but the more he thought about what just happened, the more flustered he was getting.

" _That smell… why a smell like that was coming from a coffin? Definitely, I was smelling blood... and another one as well… what the hell is happening?"_

"Syaoran? Are you all right?"

Surprised, Syaoran swiftly turns around to see the owner of that voice. It was Taro-san.

"I… Sorry, I was not feeling well."

Taro sighs. Even if that boy was strong enough to survive the wolves, he was still a boy. Taro then walks besides Syaoran and sits on the step next to the door. Tapping on a space besides him, Taro calls Syaoran to sit next to him, what he silently complies.

As soon as Syaoran sat, Taro looks at the starry night. Syaoran decides to mimic him.

"Everytime that I watch a sky like this I can't avoid to think how insignificant our lives are before the greatness of the universe. Compared to it, we are simply grains of sand, don't you think? We may struggle to live our lives to its fullest and we even die trying it, however that means nothing for the universe."

Without waiting for further words, Syaoran looks at Taro. After hearing those meaningful words he forgets what made him goes there at first and instead tries to understand how Taro is feeling right now for uttering such words. But Taro didn't mind Syaoran and kept looking at the sky.

"Even so Syaoran, it was ever my dream to become a doctor. Even when my father left this pub to me, I did my best to pursue my dream. Do you know why?"

Syaoran remained silent while watching Taro turning his face to look at him. "Because even if our lives are meaningless before the universe, it is still meaningful not only for ourselves, but for those around us. Being aware of this, everytime that I try to save someone I recognize that that person's life is meaningful not just to himself but to other people too, and thus I give my best to save them. That's why Syaoran, you must be strong and value your life not just for your sake, but for your family and friends as well."

Hence, Taro taps gently Syaoran's right shoulder and get inside the pub, leaving Syaoran along with his newfound thoughts and that lonely and starry sky.

It didn't take long for the procession to end, and soon everyone was back to the pub, including Syaoran. And of course, Syaoran's disappearance didn't go unnoticed by his friends, but he didn't feel comfortable to tell everything that happened to him yet, so Syaoran just told them the same excuse that he used with Taro. Sakura and the others accepted that that way; well, that's what it seemed, because they didn't ask anything else.

A few hours later, everyone is at their bedrooms. This time Syaoran was going to sleep at the same room as Kurogane and Fay, while another bedroom was arranged just for Sakura. Since the boys room was full, Mokona decided to sleep together with Sakura that night.

Inside the boys bedroom there were only two beds, but Taro arranged an extra mattress, and naturally it was Kurogane who was sleeping on it, despite Syaoran attempts to convince him to sleep on his bed in his place.

With that settled, Syaoran was left to hope that what happened today was just something out of his imagination.

* * *

It is daytime and Syaoran is now at the garden behind the pub, together with Sakura, Fay, Kurogane and Mokona. Syaoran observes his friends happily taking care of the roses. It was funny to see Kurogane using that straw hat, and Fay and Mokona agreed, taking the opportunity to make fun of Kurogane as always. Nonetheless, without warning, Sakura screams. Syaoran runs to her side to aid her, but Sakura is just pointing to somewhere at the forest. He looks to where she is pointing at and for his horror, he sees a big furry creature, similar to those ones that he fought another day. He asks Mokona to bring out Hien, but he didn't listen and kept playing with Fay and Kurogane. Syaoran turns around and shouts, but again he is ignored by those happy laughs. Now the beast was running to their direction and for his puzzlement, Kurogane and the others didn't even notice that monster. When the creature reaches him and Sakura, it raises his arm, preparing its claws to tear Sakura. However, Syaoran predicted that and jumps to push Sakura, but it doesn't work because as soon as he lands, the beast gets him by his neck and press him against a tree from a dark forest. Suddenly, coming out of behind those trees, a second creature, equal as that one that Syaoran was fighting against, was going for Sakura. Syaoran uses both his hands to get rid of that big furry hand, but it is in vain, it is far stronger than him. Sakura screams again and the beast is already in front of her, preparing himself to slay her.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yells, while desperately struggling against his enemy. But instead of seeing the creature tearing Sakura apart, Syaoran watches him freezing abruptly, and a second later the creature falls on the ground, defeated. It's then revealed what caused that: surprisingly it was a white wolf, like the ones in Syaoran's world. It was standing with his four paws on that beast's back, with its jaw covered in blood. The wolf had a chunk of flesh in his mouth, dripping blood everywhere on the creature fur. Without delay, Syaoran notices that the flesh was from the neck of that beast.

Now the creature that was holding Syaoran looked to that same wolf. The monster snarls to the animal, but that wasn't enough: the wolf sprints to their way and, as soon as it gets next to them, he jumps directly to that beast's neck. The creature then gives a loud and awful howl and tries to get rid of that wolf, yet the wolf doesn't give in and strikes him down, freeing Syaoran from those claws.

Syaoran looks again to where Sakura is, but she is not there anymore. Desperate, he looks around him, but he could only see the darkness and the fog of that forest getting thicker. Unexpectedly, he hears a long howl. When he turns around, he faces the white wolf, whose jaw is soaked in blood. Its amber eyes were calmly looking at his. At that moment, Syaoran felt that that amber gaze was looking much further than it apparently is, and the more he looked at it, the more hypnotic it seemed to be. Nevertheless, before Syaoran knew it, the white wolf was just in front of him. Before Syaoran could do anything, the wolf snarls and jumps on him, making Syaoran fall on the ground. The wolf was now desperately trying to bite Syaoran, snapping his jaws frenziedly, but Syaoran was holding its front legs, preventing its bites. Despite that, as each second passed, the wolf was getting stronger and making his jaws get near to Syaoran's face. He could even smell his hot breath now, saliva dripping from his huge mouth…

"Syaoran!"

He wakes up. Syaoran is on the ground next to his bed, covered by his blanket in a messily way. It seems that he fell out of the bed, and the person who called him was Fay, who is standing in front of him right now, grinning and looking at him jokingly.

"Ara~ did you fell out of the bed, Syaoran? That's unusual!"

Disconcerted, Syaoran ignores Fay's joke and tries to get up, using his bed as a support, but a sharp pain makes him flinch: it is coming from the back of his head. Now he knew for sure that he fell out of the bed. Crap.

"Are you all right?" asks Fay still grinning in his manner.

"I'm better now. Thanks. Where is Kurogane-san?" Syaoran was still scratching his head, trying to relieve that annoying pain.

"He is downstairs, that early bird. I have just woke up too."

"Wait, did I wake you up Fay-san?"

Smiling funnily, Fay waves quickly his right hand up and down "Ah, don't worry. I was about to wake up anyway. Did you have a nightmare?"

Feeling a bit guilty with himself, Syaoran answers: "I'm sorry, Fay-san. I didn't mean it."

Yet, Fay's features don't change and he answers: "It's all right. Everyone have nightmares sometimes. Do you want to get this off your chest? How was it?"

"Uhn… I can't remember. Sorry." he lied. Syaoran remembered everything that happened in his nightmare, however he wasn't comfortable to share such bizarre dream with anyone yet. He has a broken leg already, and he didn't want to pile up madness to his list of problems yet.

"Ok then. How about we go downstairs and eat a breakfast?"

Syaoran answers a "yes", despite not feeling much hungry.

Meanwhile, Kurogane was still downstairs, drinking a cup of tea at the bar. Although he liked to drink sake, he wasn't much of drinking early at morning; he would rather savor it at afternoon or at night. Although that was not his only motive: the princess was sitting besides him, with Mokona on her shoulder. Not that Kurogane was being well-mannered because of the princess, definitely he was not that type of guy, but he liked to start his mornings peacefully, and if he started to drink sake, he would have to offer some to the princess as well. He knows that Sakura is a fun drunk, and giving her that chance would make that morning really noisy.

"Puu! That tea smells good Kurogane! Can I have some?" cheerfully asked Mokona.

"No. Just wait for yours." and Kurogane sips his tea again. He didn't say that in an annoyed tone, but rather in his grumpy way of ever.

Mokona then jumps on Kurogane's head and tries to put his little hand inside the cup of tea. Annoyed, Kurogane catches Mokona by his ears "Are you trying to taste my tea with your hand?"

"Of course! Teehee!"

"Why you…!" And before Kurogane could say anything else, Taro and Fuu come out from the serving hatch. Each one of them is carrying two serving plates with some cups and several edible things on them. As soon as Taro and Fuu puts the plates on the bar, Taro gets two cups.

"Sakura-chan, this is your cappuccino, and Mokona this is your orange juice."

Sakura warmly thanks Taro, and Mokona, now free from Kurogane's grasp, takes the cup joyfully. As soon as both start to drink their cups, Fay and Syaoran shows up at the hall.

"Good morning!" says Fay enthusiastically.

Everyone answers back, including Kurogane. Syaoran approaches the bar and gives them his greeting as well.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun!" graciously smirks Sakura. "Taro-san and Fuu-san were gentle and did all this for us, do you want to eat something?"

But Syaoran decides to take a look at the food first before answering her. There were several types of good looking snacks, including some kinds of breads, cookies and dumplings. They looked really delicious, but surprisingly he was not willing to eat them. Syaoran didn't know why, but upon looking at that food, he got even less inclined to eat them. He was not feeling disgusted, but rather a sensation that he shouldn't eat them.

"So Syaoran-kun have you decided yet which one you will pick?" Sakura assumed that Syaoran was undecided because of those many different snacks.

After he listens to Sakura, Syaoran notices that everyone was now looking at him. He didn't want to let that moment become even more awkward, so he decides to ignore his feelings and eat one of them. Unfortunately, as soon as he tastes it, he discovers that his feelings were right, because that cookie had a terrible taste. The more he chewed, the more he was tasting a flavor of solidified glue. A grimace was unavoidable.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun. Didn't you like the biscotti?" asks Fuu with a mix of slight surprise and curious tone.

"No, uhn… it's just because it's a bit too dry. Can I have some water please?" And of course that was a lie. Everyone, including Kurogane-san, were enjoying those snacks and there he was, tasting strange things. That was illogical, maybe he was just unlucky and got a bad cookie or something.

While everyone else was eating the remainder snacks (Mokona was eating voraciously most of them), Syaoran waited for his water. What didn't take long, because seconds later Fuu was back.

"Here Syaoran-kun. Your water." And Fuu hands him a cup filled with water. Before choosing another snack, Syaoran decides to sip a bit of water first. It was in a normal temperature but still refreshing. A relief after such bad taste.

Soon after, he takes one of those snacks again, but this time he picks a different one than that "biscotti" thing. Without delay, he takes a bite and munches slowly, but for his surprise, it tasted almost the same way as the biscotti. However this time he decides to be more careful and conceal his grimace while swallowing it, forcing that dough down the throat with the rest of that water. For his luck it seems that nobody notices his unpleasant feelings, but even so he tries to cover that up by starting a conversation with Sakura as soon as possible. However, Syaoran's confidence overlooked Taro's suspicion, whose eyes were discreetly analyzing him since he drew near to the bar.

* * *

Somewhere at the forest, north from Rija town, amidst the rustlings of bushes and the frightened dashing of smaller animals, two gray wolves penetrate the forest. Although they were carrying several human corpses, they weren't tired; they even seemed to not bother that much weight. Yet, among those dead corpses on their backs, there was one that definitely wasn't dead: a tied up woman, with pieces of torn cloth lashing her mouth and both legs.

The leading wolf suddenly decides to stop, and the other one accompanying him does the same. Raising his head, he sniffles the air around them.

"Her scent is not far from here. We are getting close to the pack. I can smell some water too, apparently they chose a place next to the river this time."

Upon hearing that, the woman on his back stirs, moving her torso and legs up and down in an attempt to escape.

"Sheesh woman! I already told you that we will not kill you! If we would, it would have been much easier to carry you dead than alive, don't you think? Heh! And here I thought that you were smarter!" and both wolves laugh to their hearts content.

Even being mocked, Risa tries to calm down after that. Not just because of what that wolf said made sense, but because it was futile to struggle anyway. She tried it several times and of course, it didn't work. There is really no other way: she will have to play along for now and wait for an opportunity to flee. Risa wasn't a hunter, but she knew that wolves usually don't form big packs, so maybe she could manage to escape during their sleep, without her absence being noticed too soon, and get back to the town.

But as soon as they got nearer to a clearing, all her hope crumbled. Even with her long hair getting in her way, she was seeing now at least fifteen wolves; all gathered together around a single black one. Besides that black wolf, the rest of them had different colored furs, like brown and gray.

They didn't move from their spots when Risa and her captors arrived. Instead, they just watched them, with the exception of the black wolf, who was getting close to Risa's kidnappers.

"I can see that you had some troubles in your watch, Satoru. At least we are going to eat our fills tonight and… ah! What do we have here?"

Without even being asked, Satoru turns to show Risa to that black wolf. While facing it, Risa sees a kind of necklace around that wolf's neck, with a strange feather as ornament.

"So you decided to let this one join our party, uh?" the black wolf got even closer, examining her better now "I wonder what did you do to convince Satoru that you were good enough for us, because it's the first time that I see him bringing a meal so… fresh." Its fiendish grin widened, showing its white fangs, which contrasted with its black fur. Laughs joined its own, making Risa feel even more powerless before those creatures.

"Now, now guys! You are scaring the girl! I'm sorry for our rudeness, but as you can see, we don't have much fun around here, isn't it guys?" As a response, the wolves behind it howl, snarl or simply laugh again.

"Now that I think about it, I just had a great idea! How about a game, girl?" a profusion of howls and laughs were heard again. Risa could only stare to that wolf and its sadistic smirk.

Jokingly and without waiting, the black wolf puts its index finger on Risa's tied mouth.

"No, wait. You don't need to answer, because I'm sure that you will love it. How about we untie you and let you stay here with us for three days from now on, uh? I'm sure that you will enjoy your stay, and if you do that, I promise that we will free you, safe and sound. But if you ever... ever, I mean, if you ever try to escape or show any sign that you are going to do it, we will chop your head off right away and eat your guts. How about it?" Smiling, the wolf waited for her answer, but Risa just stared at it without letting her green eyes show signs of desperation or neither fear. In her situation, if she wanted to survive, she couldn't.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot that you can't speak. Here, let me untie this."

And as soon as it was done, Risa replies: "And how can I be sure that you will keep your words?"

Again, the black wolf approached its face to hers. Its nose is so close to Risa's that she could even smell its breath.

"I'll answer this question with another question: what choice do you have?" instead of using a mocking tone, the wolf rather used a serious one. Indeed, for Risa there was no other choice. For now. And so she nods her head.

"It's settled then. You can release her, Satoru."

Without a word, Satoru lets Risa down on the ground and untie her. Risa doesn't react, but as soon as she is untied, she is pushed by Satoru, making her land next to the group of mocking wolves.

"Now guys, be gentle with our guest and don't do anything reckless!" the black wolf turns then to Satoru and Rafu, gets closer to them and whispers: "I have seen that you bit her Satoru, and now I'm here wondering why."

"I intended to kill her at first, but I have changed my mind in the last minute. That one is a good fighter, so I thought that you would like her in our flanks."

The black wolf turns to look at Risa again. Risa's dark skin didn't distract the black wolf of noticing her fit body. Her arms were not muscular, just fit, as well as her legs. Her hands showed signs that she had some training with swords, but the lack of scars was suggesting that she was not a seasoned warrior. Even so, she was better than a villager.

The black wolf turns his back to Risa again and looks at Satoru: "Let's get down to business: how is the town?" this time she didn't mind whispering.

"Shiori-sama, there were no sights of hunters. The townsfolk still don't have a clue of what is going on and they aren't relating the disappearances with us neither."

"Excellent, Satoru. They won't even know what hit them when we attack them." the black wolf grins.

"Uhn... there is something else."

"What?"

"Rafu's group was attacked by some travelers. Only Rafu survived."

From her looks, it was clear that the wolf called Shiori wasn't expecting that answer. The concern widened her eyes by just thinking about the only possibility of such outcome:

"Satoru, you have just told me that there weren't any hunters in the town!"

Satoru tried his best to not get flustered and answers: "Yes, but they were not hunters, Shiori-sama. They weren't carrying any pistol or any kind of silver ammo with them and if so, Rafu wouldn't have survived and..." all out of sudden, Shiori raises her hand, interrupting him.

"Rafu, I want to know from your own mouth what happened there, now!"

Anyone would become nervous after seeing Shiori reacting in that intransigent manner. Rafu didn't know how she would react to his answer if…

"Rafu, I am waiting!"

"Ye… yes milady! You see, me and the others have smelled four humans walking through the forest and we have decided to eat them, but they were too strong for us. They used some strange fighting techniques with swords and even with their bare hands! I even had the impression that one of them could see us well amidst that darkness! We tried our best to beat them, but after seeing one of ours dying without a single casualty on their side, I was sure that I'd have been the next if I remained there."

Rafu stops, nervously and yet hopefully waiting for a less worse reaction from Shiori. But for Rafu's surprise, she didn't become enraged; instead she got thoughtful, giving her back to both of them. Still deep in thought, she looked to the human girl trying to ward the curious wolves off, their incessant sniffles were getting in her nerves.

"Rafu, you said that you and your companions gave your all, right?" asks Shiori still without turning around.

Rafu doesn't hesitate: "Yes milady! We did ou..."

"And!… I'm sure that since you have fought for your lives, you at least bit one or two of them, am I right?"

Immediately, Rafu understood Shiori thinking: "Yes, milady! Before being killed, Nobu bit the boy that I was fighting with. He was really skilled and pretty strong, if he wasn't protecting that girl, I'm sure that he would have give me even more trouble."

"And how many days have passed since he and his friends fled to the town?"

"Two, milady." smiles Rafu.

What once was just a grin, turns in laughs. The rest of the wolves stop what they were doing, and even Risa watches that black wolf cynically laughing, but that doesn't take long.

"I'm sorry, but coincidences for me are fun as hell!" clearing her throat, she continues "Ok, listen! We will have a minor change of plans: we will still attack the town within two days, but just in case that my next maneuver doesn't work, we will need to organize ourselves in two groups: Satoru, Rafu and Yori will help me deal with the boy, while the rest of you will charge and attack the townsfolk. Don't forget: let as many survivors alive as possible, kill just those who are a threat to your lives. Understood?"

"Yes, milady!" the wolves answered in unison.

"Our days of hiding and trembling in fear will come to an end, comrades! Soon, your efforts will bring us a glorious future!"

Howls and snarls cheer her words, praising her leader.

"Later I will choose four of you who will stay here and keep an eye on the girl. And you already know it: if she tries to escape, don't hesitate to kill her!"

Although such sentence alone would be enough to petrify anyone, that wasn't the only motive that got Risa astonished. Those wolves were going to attack that town and she couldn't do anything to warn them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rija town, Syaoran and the others were helping Fuu to arrange a table for lunch. Kurogane, Mokona and Syaoran were tidying the tablecloth, while Sakura, Fay and Fuu were finishing to cook the lunch. With the kitchen's door opened, the smell of food was getting to the hall.

"Puu! I wonder what Fuu and Sakura are cooking there, from the smell it seems yummy!"

"Yeah, I just hope it's something like meat. But it isn't smelling like that. What do you think, kid?"

"Anything will do. I'm sure that the girls will cook something delicious again." smiles Syaoran.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, Fay is busy with a pot, stirring its contents incessantly with a wooden spoon. While Sakura and Fuu are spreading veggies and cheese on a pyrex half-full of pastry.

"Now Fay-san, you can pour the rest of the pastry on the veggies." says Fuu.

Fay obeys and using both hands, he gets the pot and before pouring the pastry in the pyrex, he says: "Girls, watch out. Move away please."

The pastry spreads out in the pyrex, covering the filling containing sliced cooked veggies and cheese.

"Thank you for your help, Fay-san, Sakura-san. I just hope that you like the pie, although we usually use cow meat as stuffing as well."

"Hmm… and why didn't you use it then?" asked Fay.

"My uncle said that he was longing to eat it without meat. I'm not sure why, but I think it will be tasty anyway, since I put more cheese to compensate it." Fuu funnily blinks one of her eyes to Fay.

Suddenly, knockings on the front door attracts everyone's attention. Since Syaoran is closer to the door, he thought that the next thing to do was obvious.

"Don't worry, I'll answer it." Syaoran shouts to everyone.

Seconds later, Syaoran opens the door and sees Taro in front of him, holding his medical coat around his right arm. After some compliments and casual chatting, soon everyone was sitting at the table, with the exception of Fuu and Fay, who are busy bringing the main lunch.

Sakura is chatting with Taro-san and Kurogane-san is teasing Mokona, so Syaoran takes this opportunity to have a better look at the side dishes. Besides plates and cutlery, there are salads made of several veggies and greens that he have never saw, alongside with mushrooms and rolls. Everything looked interesting, however for some reason he wasn't feeling like eating them, although he was feeling hungry right now. It's the same sensation that he had earlier at breakfast. Such strangeness that even he couldn't understand.

" _I was eating their food normally until yesterday, yes less than usual, but still normally, and the others are still eating without any complaints, so definitely this is related to me. Something happened, I wonder what it is."_

"Syaoran-kun, is something wrong?" interrupts Sakura. Syaoran didn't notice that Sakura was already calling him seconds earlier. His hand was even holding his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Ah, nothing princess. I was just thinking too much, I'm sorry." answers Syaoran a bit flustered. He needs to be more careful, if he keeps doing that, he will just draw everyone's attention and make them worry needlessly, especially Sakura. The last thing that he wants now is her worrying for him for nothing.

"Puu! What are you thinking about Syaoran?" asks Mokona cheerfully.

"Ah, hm..."

"If he wished to say it out loud, he would have done that already, white manju."

Syaoran just giggled, but if someone else says anything else, he will have to make up something. Everything to avoid raising unnecessary worries. Perhaps he is just imagining things after all, but before confirming that, it's futile to make everyone worry about such thing. With that though, Syaoran decides that it was better to wait for the lunch and see if what took place during breakfast would happen again.

As soon as he thinks that, Fay and Fuu approach their table, bringing cups and the pie. Shortly, Fay and Fuu joins the rest of the group and everyone is helping themselves, including Syaoran, although he was putting less food on his plate than everyone else.

"Hmm! This is delicious Fuu! I usually don't eat this much at lunch, but it's difficult to not take a second helping." says Fay joyfully.

"I'm happy that you liked Fay-san! Please, feel free to help yourself." Fuu smiled, proud of her food. She sees that everyone is enjoying their food, everyone except Syaoran, who was distractedly touching his food with his fork.

"Syaoran, are you not hungry?"

Caught by surprise, he answers coyly: "Hm… I'm sorry, Fuu-san. I'm not that hungry after all."

Even if his friends were just looking curiously at him right now, Taro takes the initiative: "But you barely have eaten anything this morning Syaoran, are you sure?"

"Yes Taro-san, thanks for your concern." without a second thought, Syaoran gets up. "If you excuse me, I think I'm going to the toilet." that was the best idea that he had at that moment to interrupt that conversation without raising more suspicions.

"Before that, don't you have something to share with us?" asks Taro.

Syaoran eyes widen, he wasn't expecting that. Now even Fay and Mokona stopped eating.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

Taro sighs. "Syaoran, in case you have forgotten, for the time being I'm your doctor and I think I should know if you are not feeling well."

"Taro-san, I appreciate your concerns, but I'm fine. Now, if you excuse me..." He just needed a time to clear this thoughts. He wasn't ready to tell them, not ye...

"For how much longer you will keep lying to us?" calmly asks Taro.

Enraged, Syaoran uses both his hand to pound the table. He didn't even mind the sounds of shaking plates and cutlery before him. If Syaoran's eyes were looking anything else besides that tablecloth, Syaoran would have seen the shocked expressions on his friends' faces, save for Taro.

Unsurprised even with such outcome, Taro keeps on going: "Syaoran, I promise you that if you calm down and sit back I'll tell you everything that I know that is happening to you, but only if you calm down and let us talk about it together with your friends. They deserve to know it as well."

Only after hearing that that Syaoran comes back to his senses and realizes how unjustified was his anger. Distressed, he puts a hand on his forehead covering his eyes, and just sits back.

"I… I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know what came to me." a feeling of shame takes over Syaoran, to the point that he avoids to make eye contact even with the princess.

"It's the first time that I have seen Syaoran so angry like that." says Mokona with a concerned expression.

Syaoran kept silent, doesn't knowing what to say to Mokona something other than "I'm sorry", however it was clear that Taro is aware of what is going on, and for now he only wanted to know from him what was happening.

"That was not his fault, Mokona. He is showing the same symptoms that my other patients reported as well."

"Symptoms?" asks Syaoran.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself what it is, but all that you are feeling right now were the same with the other survivors of wolf attacks; like the changes in your taste for food and mood for example."

"Wait, what?" not only Syaoran is baffled, but Sakura and the others as well. Kurogane raises an eyebrow before asking: "What do you mean?"

"Let me illustrate it better. Fuu..." he looks at Fuu, who is still as amazed as the others. "… can you bring that ham in the fridge for us, please?" Fuu doesn't say anything and stands up, going for the kitchen while the others just watch her back walking away.

"Taro-san, can you tell us what are you planning to do?" Fay asks.

"I'm sorry Fay, but I'd rather explain it in practical means. So please, let's wait for Fuu."

Those seconds were feeling like minutes. Syaoran was now looking at his friends and even though they were still shocked, they were a bit calmer than before. However, that didn't change the feeling of guilty, especially now when he looks at Sakura's uneasy green eyes. He never have intended for that to happen that way, he just wanted to make sure of what was going on before telling her and the others everything. Now to make things worse, he just added more apprehension for that person.

Later, as soon as Fuu is placing the ham on the center of the table, Taro doesn't waste time:

"Syaoran, I think that you have sensed the difference by now, don't you?"

Syaoran keeps silent and just looks at the ham. Its exterior shows an enticing dark reddish crust, and indeed, the smell was different compared to the other foods, what arouses a mix of desire and puzzlement in him.

"What are you waiting for, Syaoran? Just try it."

"Uhn… but..." Instinctively, Syaoran looks at his friends but they are silent as well, despite the confusion in their eyes.

"Trust me, it will be tastier than what you have eaten since morning."

He knew that. Somehow Syaoran felt that that ham would be different, but he just didn't feel much confidence in his own senses because of all the madness that was going on until now. Even though he is still apprehensive, Syaoran digs in. And for his surprise, he never thought that that meat would be so delicious: the skin crispy texture didn't match the juiciness of that piece being teared by his teeth. Syaoran was enjoying so much, that he didn't even mind Sakura and the others watching over him, eating that ham tastefully, but still politely. However Kurogane was already losing his patience and decided that that was enough.

"Hey, doctor. You said that you would explain everything, remember?"

"That's right Kurogane-san, thank you for reminding me. We are sure by now that Syaoran didn't have problems for eating meat as he had with other kinds of food. It seems that Syaoran now can only consume meat, just like my other patients. I have discovered recently that that's due the bite he received from the wolf. However, I'm sure there are still other symptoms that plagues the victims that I still didn't have the opportunity to discover yet."

"Didn't have the opportunity?" asks an inquisitive Fay.

"Well, to be sincere there is something strange that happens with every victim of a wolf's bite: after some days, when the symptoms get worse, they simply disappear. Even the relatives of the victims weren't capable to notice how. They simply did it, without leaving any clues."

It was not surprising to imagine the astonishment on everyone's faces. Now, if things were not bad enough for making the princess wait so much time to recover a single feather, it just got worse!

"And what can we do to prevent that, Taro-san?" Syaoran asks. For him it didn't matter what must be done, but if there was a way to prevent any further hindrances, he would do anything.

"I can't think of any other way than keeping yourself close to us and look after you Syaoran. That's why we will need the help of your friends."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the late chapter. It took me some courage to resume writing of this fanfic again. I just hope that it was worth the wait. And please, if you have any suggestion or criticism, I would be happy to receive a review for this fanfic. After all, I dunno if you are enjoying it or not, and I would be happy to know through a review, so that I can improve my story. Thank you for following this story until now :)


End file.
